<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A boy made of lies and promises by Icarasilver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129845">A boy made of lies and promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarasilver/pseuds/Icarasilver'>Icarasilver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Andreil, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarasilver/pseuds/Icarasilver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Andrew Minyard was 13 he met a boy made of lies in California. Neil Josten was the first person to break through the anger Andrew felt, the first person to distract him from the cuts on his arms and the memory of hands on him in the night.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>A different first meeting AU where Neil and Andrew met when Andrew still lived with the Spears and Neil's father is still after him. How they still find each other, still share secrets and still promise to stay for one another, protect each other and find one another even after Neil is forced to run.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A boy made of lies and promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Guys!<br/>This is literally just a idea I had and decided to write up. I really hope you enjoy it.<br/>Definitely let me know what you think.<br/>Sorry about any mistakes.<br/>Check out my other fic 'To All My Friends' of you have time.<br/>Have an amazing day.<br/>All credit to Nora for the characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Andrew Minyard was 13 he met a boy made of lies in California. Neil Josten was the first person to break through the anger Andrew felt, the first person to distract him from the cuts on his arms and the memory of hands on him in the night.</p>
<p>Andrew immediately knew something was off with him. He checked the exits constantly, always looked like he was about to run. He screamed rabbit and Andrew was intrigued.</p>
<p>Their first interaction took place with an exy racquet to the gut, Andrew didn’t play exy but the racquets certainly made good weapons, plus they were easy enough to borrow from the supply closet. Sturdy enough to hit a rabbit with when it decided to bolt after being confronted.</p>
<p>Brown eyes had stared back at him and Andrew already knew this kid was going to be the death of him. </p>
<p>Neil’s first words to him had been ‘fuck you’ but it went better from there. Or worse, Andrews hatred for the kid had certainly increased. They shared secrets on the school roof, there were things neither of them would share but it was enough. Andrews learnt of Neil’s mother and felt white hot rage, he learnt of Neil’s life on the run, his scars, his fear of older men. Not who his father was though. He learns of the time he met Kevin and Riko, his obsession with a sport he could not play. Neil was always so careful not to be caught. Always checking, making sure. But still he trusted that Andrew wouldn’t share his secrets, just as Andrew ended up trusting him.</p>
<p>Truth for truth. In return Andrew had told him of the brother he had found, told him of his mother, of Cass, the abuse. The fear of heights. Not of drake though, or the men before. There were some things they wouldn’t share. Andrew kept Neil away from his house and Drake at all costs. Neil knew something was wrong there but never pushed once Andrew said no. He listened instead. In the end Andrew told him 87%.</p>
<p>Neil saw the lines in his arm, red and vicious but he didn’t flinch. Instead he took Andrews hand and let him trace his own scars. Neil told him of seeing people watching him more, his mother’s paranoia, how he would have to leave soon. Andrew told him 88%. He hands Andrew a knife. Silver handled and vicious. Then asked for only a promise.<br/>
Neil promised that when the danger had passed he would come and find Andrew again but in return Andrew had to stay alive, to stay himself so that he might be found. Andrew promised, it was the only time he made a promise he didn’t know if he could keep but he would try. He increased the percentage to 90%.</p>
<p>The next day Neil was gone, Andrew raged at his loss on the inside but all he showed the world was apathy. Neil had promised he would be back after all. That evening Drake proposed to Cass that they bring Aaron to the house so that the twins could meet. That night he told Andrew how lovely it would be to have twins in his bed. The next day Andrew stole a car, set it one fire. He was charged with theft and arson. He went to juvie for it but it kept Aaron safe. He hoped Neil’s danger passed before he got out of there so he would be waiting for him on his release.</p>
<p>Andrew Minyard would not meet the boy made of lies until almost five years later but he would hear from him before then.</p>
<p>It was always from an unknown number, there was never a line left after the text but it let him know Neil was watching still. </p>
<p>The first came the night after the car crash that killed Tilda, the news had been in the papers. It said ‘remember your promise. Stay.’ Andrews knew immediately who it was from, he tried to call back but the line was disconnected. He didn’t know how Neil had found his number but he still texts a new percentage. 93%.</p>
<p>The second came the day Andrew rejected the ravens it said ‘Riko will retaliate, remember your promise. Be careful because I need you to stay.’<br/>
Andrew knew Neil was somehow keeping track of him, he hoped he was safe. He texts back 94%.</p>
<p>A week later Nicky was attacked outside of Eden’s, Neil’s words were ringing in Andrews ears as he defeated him, he stopped before they were too badly hurt, he would have killed them if he had the chance. He promised not to change though, promised that when Neil came back he would be himself. He couldn’t do that from a prison cell so Instead he walked away with a few split knuckles and a sobbing Nicky.</p>
<p>The third came the day Andrew, Aaron and Nicky were announced to be joining the foxes. It said ‘It was always going to be Exy wasn’t it, I should have known. You called me a junkie. Be careful of Riko he is dangerous still. You promised to stay but now you can live.’<br/>
It sounded like a warning but also a wish. A wish for Andrew to create a life that he could enjoy, with it without Neil. Andrew hadn’t slept that night, he drove in the GS until sunrise. He had lost his hope years ago but he still knew that his belief remained, Neil was alive. He tried calling the number but as always it said the line had been disconnected. 95% was next though so he texts it anyway.</p>
<p>The forth came the day Kevin arrived. It said ‘he is not dangerous but danger will follow him. Protect him if you can. He ran to his family but he will rely on you if given the chance.’<br/>
The news of Kevin’s arrival hadn’t even been released to the press yet but somehow Neil knew. It had taken Andrew a week to figure out the text, he saw it though and when he did he laughed. Aaron had looked at him in shock but Andrew just bought a knife out and went to ask Kevin why he was keeping secrets. When Kevin asked how he knew he just looked him in the eye and said ‘a rabbit told me’. He gave Kevin time to tell coach but not too long. 96% was the last text sent from Andrews phone that night.</p>
<p>The fifth came the day of Kevin’s interview with Kathy. This one was short, it said ‘Riko is there, don’t let him go on alone. Remember your promise.’<br/>
Andrew had told the team in front of Kathy, she asked him how he knew but he just shrugged and said ‘a rabbit told me’.<br/>
Kevin stared at him hard after that. Kevin didn’t go on stage alone thought. He went with Dan and Wymack, he told the world who his father was, told them who broke his hand. Andrew knew by now the line would be disconnected, he wouldn’t get a reply but still he sent 97%.</p>
<p>The sixth one came that night it said ‘keep your family close tonight, watch your back. Your promised to stay.’<br/>
Andrew didn’t let any of his family out of his sight that night at Eden’s, in the car on the way back they got the call that Seth was dead. Neil was looking out for Andrew, protecting him and his family whilst he himself evaded death. Andrew wanted him back. The danger was coming closer and Andrew hated Neil even more for leaving him, 98%.</p>
<p>The seventh one came the day after Andrews birthday, it said ‘do not go to the Hemmick’s unprepared. Drake is there. Remember your promise, stay.’<br/>
Andrew had been violently ill after that. They go to the house a week and a day later, they went to exits before. Andrew warned Kevin to look out for trouble. When Andrew entered the bedroom the first thing he felt was a bottle smashing into the side of his head, he hadn’t been prepared. It was the first time he truly thought he would break his promise but, as Drake began to tug in his pants off Andrew heard the door open, heard him he hit and the weight leave his back. Aaron stood there, a bloody racquet in hand and tears streaming down his face. Drake lay in a pool of blood, unmoving. Andrew couldn’t text back that time, but the percentage went up.</p>
<p>The eighth came three days later, Aaron had been released on bail and Andrew was out of hospital. It said ‘if you break your promise I swear I will kill you myself. Stay.’ Andrew felt warmth in his chest, he had come to terms long ago that Neil had been his first promise, the first person he cared about, the first who understood and cared back. He texts back ‘come home’ but the message remained undelivered. Later he texts 99%.</p>
<p>The ninth came months later. The foxes were out of the championship, Andrew had begun to think there weren’t going to be any more but in early March the final one came. It said ‘Thank you. You were Amazing.’ It was the first time Andrew felt like crying since he was a child, he knew what this was, it was a goodbye. It didn’t tell him to stay. Nor to remember his promise because Neil wouldn’t be able to come back. He wouldn’t be able to uphold his end of the bargain. This was his goodbye to Andrew and it didn’t feel real. He texts 100% but he didn’t think it was hate any more, it was something thought.<br/>
He threw his fist into a wall over and over, he knuckles splitting and oozing blood. Nicky was begging him to stop but it was Renee who eventually got him to sit down. He wouldn’t tell her what was wrong but they sparred late into the night. </p>
<p>Three days later Andrew and the rest of his lot arrived at the court to see the upperclassmen standing around the entrance. Andrew hadn’t talked to anyone in the last three days, hardly ate or slept but he was on high alert as they moved toward the group. Renee turned to him before stepping aside and saying ‘he asked for you.’<br/>
There on the floor in front of her, leaning against the door was a boy covered in bandages, baggy clothes and blood. Andrew ran the final few meters before sliding to ground he reached out a hand before hesitatingly. ‘yes or no?’ He whispered.<br/>
Neil’s eyes flooded with tears as he said yes, Andrew pulled him towards his chest, his breathing ragged as he heals a sobbing redhead.<br/>
He whispered into Neil’s hair 101% junkie, Neil just laughed and Andrew was sure his heart stopped for a second.</p>
<p>They stayed like that until someone cleared their throat. As Andrew leaned back still keeping his hand tight in Neil’s shirt as he looked up he saw everyone staring back at him.<br/>
‘What the fuck Andrew?’ Andrew looked at his brother and sighed saying in German.<br/>
‘The deals off Aaron, you can have the cheerleader.’ Aaron looked at him in shock before turning to Neil and just staring.<br/>
Dan was the next to speak ‘Andrew who the hell is this kid and why is he covered in blood.’<br/>
Before Andrew could reply Neil piped up ‘hey, it’s not even that much blood. Plus, I’m not a kid, I’m’ he looked at Andrew a question in his eyes.<br/>
‘Nineteen rabbit, your fucking nineteen. Could you not have picked a better place with less people to find me.’<br/>
Neil rolled his eyes and switched to German, shocking Aaron out of his head as well as Nicky. ‘Yes, Andrew next time after I have been tortured I will make sure to find you somewhere alone so I can keep my promise in a more convenient manner.’ Nicky and Aaron both blanched at that, Andrew bought his hand up to the bandage on Neil’s cheek, Neil gave him a nod.<br/>
As Andrew peeled it back he saw the violent red circles of burnt skin. ‘What?’ Andrew asked.<br/>
‘Dashboard lighter’ Andrew heard everyone around them inhale, Alison, Matt and Dan letting out involuntary noises as Nicky hissed, his eyes welling up. Aaron just swore and took a step closer. Andrew held out a hand to stop him.</p>
<p>‘I thought you were running rabbit’ Andrew said, no pity in his voice but the caring evident.<br/>
Neil began to reply before Kevin interrupted ‘rabbit?’ He was staring at Neil ‘as in the one who told you about Wymack, the one who warned us about Riko at Kathy’s.’ The people around then we’re looking at Neil again with something different this time.<br/>
Andrew just sighed ‘he’s been doing that the whole time, stupid martyr.’ Neil smiled wide at him. Andrew tugged his shirt in reprimand before he continued. ‘He warned me to keep my promise, warned me about how Riko would retaliate after I rejected him, about the danger you would bring, who your father was. He told me to keep my family close after the interview he even warned me about Drake.’ Everyone was silent after that. Neil turned to Aaron and said in German ‘I’m glad you killed him, he deserved worse than he got. I’m glad he’s dead though, if you hadn’t killed him I would have.’ Aaron stared back before nodding, by now he looked vaguely green.</p>
<p>Kevin however was fuming ‘Andrew how the hell can he know all this, he has to be working for the Morriyamas. Get rid of him, now. He’s a threat. He’s going to get us killed. You promised to protect me and he’s a danger. He has to go.’<br/>
Andrew game him a bored look ‘No.’ every eye turned to him, he didn’t usually allow threats into his life, close to his family. But Neil was more than that, he was family to, he was before family even. ‘His deal came first, before anyone else’s. He’s mine and he is not leaving. Especially not after the shit he pulled the other day. You wouldn’t have a deal at all if it weren’t for him Kevin. Besides he wouldn’t be here if the threat wasn’t gone.’ He looked at Neil for clarification. Neil at least had the dignity to look a little sheepish.<br/>
‘To be fair I did think I was going to die Andrew, I had to say goodbye somehow. Plus, there is a fun way to sort Kevin out, he’s gonna hate it, watch.’ He looked at Kevin and gave him a vicious smile. ‘Hello Kevin, don’t you remember me? It’s been a long time I know. I’ve not changed that much though surely.’ Then he started counting under his breath Andrew whispered thirty, Neil made it to fourth three before recognition kicked in.<br/>
‘Nathaniel what the fuck. You’re going to get us all killed. You can’t be here. The Lord will kill you, Riko will kill you.’ Neil flinched at his name and Andrew pulled him in tighter.<br/>
‘His name, Kevin, is Neil. Neil Josten meet the foxes.’ Matt gave a small wave, Renee nodded at him the rest stayed still. </p>
<p>Neil locked eyes with Kevin ‘he’s dead Kevin, that is precisely why I am not. He gave it a good shot though.’ Neil looked down at his hands, bending his fingers a little before Andrew grabbed them and held them in his own. Neil looked back up at him. ‘The FBI released me, sort of. I might had just left the building after the questioning but they have my number.’ He paused for a second before clarifying. ‘They have a number, I had more important things to do then check which one. I’m here to keep my promise though.’ He stared into Andrews eyes for another second before turning back to Kevin. ‘I have the same threats as you now, no more or less. I’m staying. Now can we go inside already, my painkillers are wearing off and being tortured hurts like a bitch.’ Andrew helped Neil up as everyone digested what they had just learnt. Aaron had gone into medical mode, trying to find out what painkillers would work best and if Neil needed to get his bandages changed yet. They made it to the lounge Neil sat between Andrew and the end of the sofa taking his painkillers and Wymack walked in.<br/>
He looked at Neil pressed into Andrews side, Andrews arm wrapped around him. Everyone was watching them, wondering why Neil could touch Andrew so casually without retaliation when even his family could not. Wymack sighed, ‘why is there a kid covered in bandages on my couch Andrew.’<br/>
Andrew sighed back, ‘we’re keeping him coach, he’s mine and I won’t stay without him.’<br/>
He felt gazes on him sharpen as Wymack looked at Neil ‘can you play kid?’<br/>
Neil looked down at his hands then back at the coach ‘Yeh, in a couple weeks probably, these need to heal but I should be good. Right Kevin.’ He sounded cocky, Andrew had missed that smart mouth. Kevin nodded dumbly.<br/>
‘Fine the kid can stay. He’s your responsibility though Minyard.’ Was Wymack’s only response.<br/>
Neil was practically buzzing with the excitement.<br/>
‘Junkie’ Andrew whispered as he pulled Neil’s head into his shoulder and listened to Wymack start the briefing. Neil chuckled and Andrew knew he would never let him go again if he could help it, no matter what the cost.<br/>
He would never let go of the boy made of lies, he would simply make him true.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>